


We Can Live Forever (If You've Got the Time)

by Grac3



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Gore, Horror, Kissing, Minor Character Death, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 04:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11775981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grac3/pseuds/Grac3
Summary: It took a couple of years before Galdin Quay fell, and when it did, Coctura and Dino were there until the end. Title is from Save Yourself, I'll Hold Them Back by My Chemical Romance.





	We Can Live Forever (If You've Got the Time)

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Facebook in a thread of discussion about how (SPOILERS!) in Chapter 14, you find both Dino's and Coctura's clothes in Galdin Quay, hinting that they've both been turned into daemons. This isn't a ship that I subscribe to, but I felt like breaking some people's hearts, so I wrote this. Then I edited it and put it up here.

When they finally came for Galdin Quay, they came from the sea: a horde of daemons coming across the dark ocean from the other side of the world.

Coctura and Dino stood on the deck, hand in hand, watching their approach.

"I thought we were doing so well," Coctura lamented. "We still had power-"

"We couldn't have guessed this."

"It's so dark out there…"

Dino squeezed Coctura's hand.

"Go."

Coctura blinked. "I'm sorry?"

Dino turned his head, and Coctura met his eyes. "Go. Save yourself. I'll hold them back."

"You think I'll leave you here? You're insane."

Dino reached a hand up to Coctura's cheek. "I told you that from the beginning, babe. I'm crazy. Crazy for you."

Coctura let out a humourless laugh, and a tear made its way down her cheek.

Dino lowered his hand and reached into his pocket. He pulled out a bracelet and slipped it onto Coctura's wrist. "Hide at your station. I'll be back for you."

Coctura sniffed. "You better."

She pushed herself up onto her tiptoes, and pressed a kiss to Dino's lips. He reached up to the back of her head and pulled her in close, and when they broke away they were both breathless, and the daemons were only a minute from the shoreline.

"Go!" Dino pushed Coctura towards the steps.

Coctura ran and hid behind her counter.

A minute later, there were thuds and scrapes, like claws on wood. The daemons roared. The clunks turned to clangs then back to clunks again.

Coctura held her breath, and covered her mouth and nose with her hand.

The daemons screamed in the light of the Galdin Quay. Coctura couldn't see what was going on: she could only hear the creaks and crashes and the shattering of glass – and then the lights went out.

Coctura wasn't afforded much time to adjust to the darkness when a figure slipped behind the counter with her.

She lowered her shaking hand from her face, and strained to see the figure. "Dino?"

The figure leaned closer, and pressed a kiss to her lips.

It tasted like darkness.

Then the figure spoke, in a grumbling and growling voice.

"I told you I'd be back for you."

Coctura screamed.


End file.
